Kitsune Blood
by Amras2007
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort everyone in wizarding Britain wanted a piece of the savior. Harry tired of it all made plans of his own, he did not count for his magical inheritance to throw those out of the window. (Future slash)
1. Prologue

Kitsune Blood

Prologue

After defeating Voldemort everyone expected that Harry Potter would go straight into auror training and marry Ginny Weasley, his school sweetheart. No one expected him to go back into Hogwarts and finish his schooling, but everyone accepted it thinking that their savior just wanted to finish schooling with his friends before becoming a full time protector of the wizarding world.

Without Harry's knowledge plans were being made to dictate the rest of his life. Molly Waesley was already making plans for what would be the wedding of the century. The minister was already planning on making the savior the face of the aurors and the ministry. What they did not take into account was that the savior had plans of his own, plans that would put him out of their reach forever if he had any say in it.

Harry Potter was tired, tired of the deaths, of the gore and bloodshed of war and had no plans of becoming an auror. After the war he had taken a short vacation before starting his last year at Hogwarts and several discoveries about himself made it so that he would not follow what the rest of the world wanted for him, it was time he regained control of his own life.

He had a long chat with the goblings and after paying a hefty fine for his breaking into Gringots they were more than happy to present him with all that had been hidden from him before. He was now aware that the Potters were the third richest family in the wizarding world and after his 17 birthday he had all that wealth to himself. Not only that but he was the heir of the Blacks who were the second wealthiest family and some other smaller fortunes that had been left to the 'savior' after the families died out in the war against Voldemort, together it all made him the richest wizard in the world.

While he had never been a materialistic person, his new found wealth gave him the freedom to choose, to choose a life where he would be happy and not one that was expected of him. Since he had no need for work he had plans to travel and see the world once he finished schooling. He wanted to see the marvels of the world with his own eyes and he wanted to be as far as he could from wizarding Britain and the notoriety he had there.

Another thing he had discovered in his short vacation is that he preferred his own gender and that he only liked Ginny like a sister and there was no way he was getting back together with her. After that discovery he had spent some time in muggle gay clubs where his suspicions where more than confirmed, he definitely preferred the male body.

Going back to Hogwarts had been a hard decision, the temptation to disappear and never return had been huge, there was really nothing holding him here and too many bad memories from the final battle, but he returned to take his Newts and help with the repairs on the only real home he had ever known.

That last year passed fast, he spent most of his time alone and in the library wanting to make sure he passed his Newts and his plans were not interrupted. Getting time to himself proved to be easier than he had thought, Ron and Hermione were to wrapped in each other to notice his absence, Ginny was too busy planning their imagined future together to pay much attention to him and Luna and Neville knew when to give him time and where generally great friends.

He only talked of his plans with Neville, Luna and Adromeda and all of them agreed that it was something he needed and knew that if he stayed he would not get a moments rest. They themselves had plans to leave, Andromeda was moving to Salem Center, New York so that Teddy could have an easier time growing up, being the son of a werewolf would ensure he would be a victim of prejudice in England but in the United States such prejudice was not condoned and werewolf had never been denied of their rights like in England. Neville and Luna panned to travel to remote places of the world, Neville to look for rare plants for his greenhouses and Luna to look for fantastic creatures for the Quibbler.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter1**

_"Harry!"_ Turning around Harry saw Hermione walking fast towards him, he sincerely could not remember the last time they had talked and could not see a reason she would want to talk now of all times, in just a few hours the graduation ceremony was to take place and everyone was supposed to be getting ready.

_"Yes?"_

_"When are you going to ask Ginny to get back together? Graduation is in a couple of hours and you haven't even talked to her. Mrs. Weasley wanted us to have a double wedding this summer and that is no possible if you don't get back together soon"._ Hermione said catching up with him.

He just stood there blinking willing his mind to function. He could not believe what he was hearing. A _wedding_, they had planned a wedding for him without even asking him if he was ok with it. He was gay for Merlin's sake, there was no way he was marrying Ginny. And just when he was about to open his mouth and just say that someone else came interrupting.

The Weasley's had just arrived and Mrs. Weasley was talking Headmistress _McGonagall_'s ear off. "_…And I was wondering if Hogwarts would be available for the double wedding after all what better place for the savior to have his own wedding, it would also give the wizarding world a chance to make new happy memories of Hogwarts"._ Before McGonagall had a chance to replay Harry interrupted them.

_"That won't be necessary Headmistress, for there won't be a wedding. I have no plans to marry Ginny or anyone else for that matter. I also do not appreciate people going behind my back to plan a wedding I have never agreed to with someone who is in a relationship with someone else. After all just yesterday I saw Ginny having a snogging session with McLaggen by the lake"._

Mrs. Weasley started sputtering, Ginny turned red with embarrassment and Ron with fury and Mr. Weasley would not meet his eyes. McGonagall on the other hand was furious, she could not believe that they had been using Harry in such a way after all he had done for them. She had had her doubts when she heard of the imminent marriage since like Mr. Potter had just pointed out Ginny appeared to be in a relationship with someone else but she had not guessed that all this planning and advertising had taken place without his knowledge or permission.

_"Listen here, you are not going to talk that way about Ginny! It's not her fault you have been dragging your heels and not asked her to be with you only"._ Ron practically screamed and a crowd had started to form around them.

_"No Ron, you are all in the wrong. I had no intention of getting back with Ginny not now, not ever. While she is a pretty enough girl she is not my type and I don't like sloppy seconds"_. The last was said with a sneer and someone in the crowd snickered, after all it was a well-known fact that Ginny changed boyfriends almost every week and was not the chaste type.

Ron looked so mad he was turning purple and the elder Weasleys where speechless. Just as he opened his mouth McGonagall spoke: "_Enough, everyone to your dormitories to get ready the ceremony will be starting soon and it won't be delayed because you did not find the time to get ready"_. Turning she gave the Weasleys and Hermione a piercing stare. "_I am ashamed of you, you were supposed to be his friends but have proven to be nothing but opportunists. I don't want to hear a single word and if someone disrupts the graduation ceremony there will be hell to pay. Leave Mr. Potter alone you have done enough"_. Everyone moved along and Harry gave her a quiet thanks which she responded with small smile and a nod.

He thanked all deities that all returning seven years had their own rooms so that he had not to put up with anyone trying to talk to him now. He still could not believe they had done that. Apparently almost everyone in school had heard about the wedding and while he had heard some rumors before he had just thought it was typical Hogwarts gossip and paid no attention to it.

Not that it matter now in a few hours he would be leaving England for good to start his world trip. He would be first be going New York to Andromeda's and see how his godson was doing. He would spend some time with them before going on his journey. He already had a list several places he wanted to go, last summer he had gone to France, Greece and Rome. Next he was planning on going to Japan, Egypt, Hawaii and Canada. Thank Merlin for language potions. Each potion would make the drinker fluent in a language in a month, and the knowledge became permanent. At one language per month Harry had already learned nine new languages and planned to learn more along the way.

He was already fluent in Latin, French, Greek, Spanish, Japanese, Arab, Ancient Egyptian, Italian, Mandarin and of course English. He was very proud of himself and after this last revelation eager to cut ties with the wizarding world.

#####

Thanks for all the good reviews, it makes me really happy to know people like my ideas. =) I plan to keep up the updates but I don't know ho regular they will be as I will be back to the university soon.

Reviews make me smile ;)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

By the time the graduation ceremony finished and people thought of looking for Harry he was already gone. He had received his diploma and left without staying for the celebration afterwards, having already said his goodbyes to the people that mattered he left without looking back.

From there he took the floo the Three Broomsticks and then apparated to the travel agency to take his international portkey. He was traveling under a fake name courtesy of the goblins, a small glamour took care of the rest. Once in New York he felt he could breathe a little bit easier, there were no reporter hounding him for a picture or an interview, no ministry officials trying to suck up to the savior. Here he was just Harry, a tourist on vacation, no one of consequence.

He took the first available taxi to 1406 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, New York. The trip itself was relaxing and he enjoyed looking at the sights and the occasional commentary by the driver. The countryside was soothing and a welcome atmosphere after leaving England. Once in Graymalkin Lane the driver told him about the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning and despite himself he found his interest being peaked.

_"… I don't know why they call it that but the mansion is a school for mutants and headquarters of the X-men. I guess they are just trying to avoid bad press, there are many out there that cannot stand the idea of mutants even less a school just for them…"_

_"Mutants?"_ Of course Harry had heard them mentioned but he really did not know anything about them, so he could not pass up the opportunity to hear more.

_"Yea, they are people with special abilities, some of them are super strong, others can control things like fire or ice, there are shapeshifters, teleporters, some heal and others look more animal than human. The ones in the institute are a good sort and the X-men keep the bad ones in line when they can. There are all sort of movements now, some defending them others… well they aint happy about them, I just thought you should know since the place your going is right next door and not everyone reacts well to mutants"_.

"_Thanks, but I don't mind, I try to be very open minded and I don't really like prejudice. It might be interesting to meet them_".

"_Good, that's the institute to your right_". It was a huge manor house surrounded by acres of land. The old feel of it and design in a way remanded him of Hogwarts, of home. He could also see kids playing outside and what appeared to be some kind of yoga class. After that came Andromeda's home. It was a massive manor house made out of white marble, the gate opened to a paved path surrounded by beautiful gardens. And while he could not see from here he knew there were two greenhouses in the back, a pool, a _quidditch pitch and some stables. _

_By the time the taxi dropped him at the doors Andromeda was already there with a big smile on her face. "Harry, it's so good to see you. Come inside I already have a room prepared for you. You must be tired and you missed dinner, are you hungry dear?" _

_Holding a laugh Harry hugged her. "Yes Andromeda I am alright and I wouldn't say no to some food. I just took longer for the taxy trip than I had thought. And Teddy?"_

_"He is already asleep, if you had come twenty minutes early you would had seen him awake. I always put him to bed at 8pm, he can be a handful."_

_Walking inside he was led to a truly magnificent kitchen, any chefs would think it was their dream kitchen, it had all modern appliances and all brand new. "Wow, this is nice, how do you manage to keep everything clean and in order?"_

_"Oh, I hired a couple of elves. They work the gardens, the greenhouses and maintain the house clean and if Teddy is being fussy they also take care of the meals. I like to cook and do some gardening but taking care of a baby it's a full time job."_

_"You can hire free elves here?"_

_"Yes here when they banned slavery all the races where included in the act, so all house-elves here work for pay. It is a great system and it working well for me. I never liked the pureblood system back at home."_

_"I am glad you found help. When I transferred this house to you from the list of Black states I did no really realize it was so big. Is the allowance enough?"_

_"Yes Harry, more than enough, I have even started a savings account in case of emergencies. I know you don't like it when a thank you but you bringing me back into the family has proven to be a blessing, I would not have been able to afford moving otherwise and the memories…" signing she strengthen herself and went to serve Harry some food._

Harry understood were she was coming, he himself could not bring himself to go to Sirius old house. "_Andromeda, you have nothing to worry about and nothing to thank me for. You are family and this is what Sirius would had wanted. If you need anything else just let me know_".

"_Here, eat up_." She gave him a gentle smile. "_And don't worry yourself, I have everything I need and more right here. How long are you staying?_"

"_I was planning to stay the whole summer and do some tourism. I also wanted to work on Sirius old bike, I don't know much mechanics so I will have to find someone to check it over and strengthen the spells on it_."

"_Good, you need to spend some time with your godson, we are all he has left_"

_"Yes, I want to be here for him. Sirius was never able to care for me but I want to do my best by Teddy."_

_"I know you will, you are a great person."_ Silence took over the kitchen only interrupted by the clanking of silverware. Harry felt content, eating a home cooked meal with someone who cared. He needed this, he needed to feel the love of those that really cared to soothe the hurt and betrayal he still felt.

"_Harry_" Andromeda's voice had a tint of concern to it which immediately put Harry on alert.

"_Hmm?_"

"_I don't know if anyone told you this but every witch and wizard go through a magical inheritance. For everyone it is different and they can have it between the ages of 17 and 20. I know you haven't had yours and your mom got hers at nineteen while your father had his at eighteen. It is likely that your will be this year_".

"_What? I did not know. What is this inheritance about?_" Harry had a frown on his face, why wasn't this taught at Hogwarts?

"_This is usually explained by the family at some point and for muggleborns usually it is the head of house that explains, but halfbloods sometimes fall through the cracks. It's usually not a problem since most just get a power boost that leaves them aching a bit, like a good workout but I have the feeling yours will be more than that_".

"_More? Oh this is just great_." Harry says sarcastically, it's always him isn't it? He can never be normal.

"_You will probably just get a bigger boost than most but there is a chance that if the inheritance is strong enough it might awaken some of the creature blood in the Potter line. There is also the fact that we always suspected Lily wasn't completely human_."

"_How can that be? my mum was muggleborn_".

"_Yes, but muggleborns are mostly the descendants of pureblooded squibs, so there is a chance she inherited something from whatever line she came from. Also there are creatures that do mate with muggles. I don't want you to worry but be papered in case something does happen_".

"_And how do I get prepared for something like this?"_

"_Just keep yourself relaxed and eat healthy. You can do some meditation or something that keeps you calm. For me it was swimming, I never felt more relaxed than when I was in the water but for other it can be reading, cooking, dancing or even flying_" the last was said with a wink and a knowing smile. Harry just smiled back, after all how bad could it be?

###

Thanks for all the good reviews and likes, it makes me extremely happy to know people like my story. =)

Reviews make me smile ;)


	4. Chapter 3

Enjoy ;)

**Chapter 3**

It was just a couple of minutes until the clock stroke midnight and Harry was very nervous. Since he had learned of the possibility of getting an inheritance on his birthday he had done a lot of research. Truthfully there was nothing to really help him since it was different for everyone and the only people who could even begin to guess how it could be for him were his parents and he did not have them with him anymore.

He had read that the majority of the magical population got a relatively inconspicuous inheritance. He had even asked his friends and they all had different tales to tell. Neville said that he had gone to sleep last year and woke up feeling hung-over and that his magic did not increase overly much but that he became more attuned to plants and their needs, which for him was the best inheritance ever.

Luna had hers at seventeen and since then could see magical currents clearly. She could see the magic that made up the world since little but it was always sporadic and tended to distract her a lot. After her inheritance she could see it everywhere and until she learned to turn it off it gave her headaches but nothing she could not handle, she actually believed that it was this ability what would enable her to find proof that her fantastic creatures existed.

Andromeda had hers a long time ago and could not remember anything about it, she said that at the time she had been somewhat wild and feeling hung-over was not anything unusual. Surprisingly it was the twins who helped him the most.

The twins had been furious with their family and as soon as they could contacted Harry via matching mirrors, they had gotten them because Harry was still a silent investor in their business and they had wanted a direct link to him to discuss business and anything that came to mind. Harry had been extremely relieved to realize that the twins were still his friends and that Charlie and Bill had known nothing of the family plans for him, but was sad that the family had become so separated.

Fred had told him to not worry and that he was their little brother and they would stick by him. While George told him that they had never felt very welcomed by the rest of their family and the only one who had truly believed in them even in their more crazy ideas had been Harry so now it was their turn to stick by him.

They had talked for hours about their family, friends, business and even school. They also told him of their inheritance, they had it after they had left the Burrow so no one else knew. Their inheritance had been a pretty rare one, as twins they shared a special bond and in their inheritance that bond had been strengthen and amplified. They now could communicate telepathically from anywhere, the distance did not matter, and could merge their powers while casting spells which made their spells ten times more powerful. These new set of abilities had been very useful during the war and what had saved Fred in the final battle, since they had merged powers their link had enable him to hold on to life until he could be helped.

The twins told Harry that the only thing that helped was to always meditate before going to sleep in the days previous to the inheritance, since it would keep him calmer and let the magic do what it was meant to do without resistance.

Harry had followed their advice and meditated but tonight it was particularly difficult. Not only was there a big possibility that his inheritance would finally come but he was sure Andromeda had planned a _surprise_ birthday party for him and had invited his friends and some of the kids from Xavier's institute.

He had met the kids from the institute a week into his stay with Andromeda purely by chance. He had been running some laps around the perimeter of the property when a huge bird-like creature came crashing down, only it wasn't a bird at all…

~~~~Flash Back~~~~

Everything happened so fast he didn't even have time to think, just react. He had been running laps to keep in shape when he felt almost compelled to look up and he had to blink a couple of times. A figure was approaching from the sky at first he could only see huge white wings beating fanatically at a distance. But as the distance was cut fast he realize that whatever it was in was falling and fast.

He didn't stop to think and just ran towards the collation point. As it grew closer he could see it was a guy with angel-like white wings. He was covered in blood and dirt and one of his wings was bent at an odd angle. Just when he got to the fence the guys wings failed him and he came crashing down with a pained grunt.

Harry knew there was nothing around there for miles and so being the good savior he was he jumped the fence and went to help. When he got close he saw that the guy must have fainted from the pain and his breath was irregular and pained.

After all the time he spent in the infirmary at Hogwarts Madam Pomfrey had decided to give Harry some private lessons so that when he left the school he could fend for himself if needed. He was very grateful for that now.

The guys was a mess, Harry put his hands on top of him and began some simple scans. He had come to the realization that after getting free of the horocrux magic came a lot easier and that he didn't really need a wand anymore, not that he had told anyone about it.

The young man (he could not be more than 24) had several cuts and bruises, two broken ribs, a contusion, some internal bleeding and a broken arm. Harry started by stopping the bleeding and healing the head injury, he was so focused in his healing that he did not notice some people approaching.

~~~PoV~~~

Bobby, Kitty and Marie stopped death in their tracks at the sight before them. A young man probably not even twenty years old was kneeling over Warren with glowing hands and a look of extreme concentration in his face. And right before their eyes they could see the wounds closing and the skin clearing.

_Another mutant_ thought Bobby, _a new one and by the looks of it a strong healer._

_I have never seen an ability like that. _Thought Marie. She had a look of longing about her, if only she could heal with a touch instead of hurting people. She shook her head now was not the time to think about it.

_Is he one of the good guys? He has to be or he wouldn't be helping Angel out. He would be a great addition to the mansion._ With that last thought Kitty took a step forward to introduce herself and the others and see how their friend was doing.

~~~PoV~~~

Meanwhile Harry had just finished healing his patient and just when he was about to mutter a cleaning charm a voice interrupted him.

_"Is he going to be alright?"_ Harry almost jumped out of his skin.

_Shit_ he thought, they saw me, _how do I explain this_?. He was looking wild eyed and somewhat panicked Kitty picking up on the distress and arriving to her own conclusions jumped to reassure him.

_"Don't worry we are mutants too, we live at Xavier's school for mutants, where you looking for the mansion?" _

Harry could not help to be a little relieved and somewhat amused. At least he did not have to explain his magic if they just assumed he was a mutant.

_"Mmm, my name is Harry and I am the next door neighbor, your friend is going to be ok, just a little sore."_ As if on cue Warren started to stir and Booby went to help him up.

_"Neighboor? Sorry…_ with a shake of her head, _where are my manners, my name is Kitty, this is Marie, that one over there is Bobby and the one you helped is Warren" _she said pointing at each person in turn.

"Nice to meet you, like I said I am Harry and I came to spend the summer with my family that lives here" he gave them all a smile.

Getting back his bearings Warren extended his hand to Harry, "_Thanks, I was in a really bad spot there, Bobby here says that you healed me?"_

~~~~End of Flash Back~~~~

Afterwards they had insisted he met the Professor and the rest of the people back at the school. There where kids of all ages there and some lived there full time, in a way it was like the Hogwarts for mutants in the U.S.

Meeting the Professor had been and interesting and surprising situation. Professor Charles Xavier was actually a squib from a pureblood family. So he knew everything about the warding world and recognized him but promised not to tell anyone else. He also told him that while most mutants knew nothing of the wizarding world here in the states it was ok for hem to know and they were accepted in magical communities as magical beings.

In the mansion only three people beside the Professor knew about magic and two were out on missions. Hank thanks to his dealings with the government knew all about the wizarding world and while he could not do magic he had the ability to do potions which he used to help the X-men out. The other two where Remy LeBeau and Logan, both who he had yet to meet.

He had to relax, he knew he was worrying over nothing. His new and old friends would get on great if they all really came. Now he just had to relax.

Suddenly a feeling of wrongness encompassed him, it was as if his body wasn't right. He felt like a stranger in his own skin and could not move at all, he felt numb and so tired. The room started to spin, his body started to stretch and shrink at the same time, it was such a bizarre feeling. Then everything went black.

####

Thanks for all the great reviews they truly make my day. =)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up was a very interesting affair for one Harry James Potter on the morning of his birthday. Normally in such a day he would have been made to wake up early either by relatives wanting to make his life miserable or by 'well meaning' people wanting to give him a happy birthday. Today none of that happened and he could tell by the light filtering into the room it was well past noon.

But that in itself wasn't what was puzzling Harry but the fact that he had woken up to a furry something tickling his nose. He tried to bat it away and even turn around but the thing would not detach itself from his body. Upon closer inspection the item in question look like some kind of tail, a furry midnight black tail. Harry still being half asleep could not really explain what a tail, of all things, was doing in his bed.

So he decided to do the most logical thing that came to mind and tugged at it…

_"Owwww! What the hell!"_ The pain shooting through his back made Harry become wide awake in seconds. _That hurt! What was a tail doing in his bed and more importantly why did it hurt him to pull at it?_ Searching around for an explanation Harry came to the disconcerting realization that there were three tails and all of them where coming from his tailbone and as far as he could tell they were all permanently attached there, it was as if they had always been there.

He could not help himself even if he wanted and Harry Potter, Boy-who-lived and savior of the wizarding world screamed. After panicking for a little while Harry realized that Andromeda probably heard his screams and was more than likely going to come and check on him, maybe she would know why he was suddenly sporting new appendages, he had barely finished the thought when a knock was heard.

"_Harry dear! Is everything alright? Do you need any help?_" Andromeda's voice held a worried tint to it but she would not come into his room unless invited.

"_Andromeda I am alright! Can you come in here for a second_?"

Of all the images that had come into Andromeda's mind after hearing Harry scream the one that greeted her upon entering the room was not it. Harry was sitting in the middle of his bed looking very self-conscious but that wasn't what caught her attention but his new appearance.

While Harry had come a long way from the scrawny looking kid that entered the wizarding world and some would even call him handsome now that he had grown. The young man sitting in front of her was ethereal and simply put beautiful, he still looked like Harry but his features had softened. His eyes seemed to shine, his skin was pale and had lost its tan and imperfections, in fact there was not a single mark on him.

His hair was also somewhat longer and shaggier looking, still it did not touch his shoulders. But the most surprising attributes where the three soft looking black tails and the black fox ears on top of his head. Andromeda knew she was starring but she really could not help herself, after all is not every day that you see a creature of legend in your own home.

Harry's questioning voice made her snap out of her contemplations. "Do you know what is going one? And why do I have tails of all things?"

"Harry" Andromeda said in a very calm voice. "Have you looked in the mirror?" Harry's expression answer her question for her, so she conjured a mirror so he could see the extent of his transformation.

Harry upon sing his reflection started to have a minor panic attack. _What the f**k! I have fox hears in addition to the tails and now I look delicate_. Oh he still looked like a boy, but now he had the appearance someone frail, someone who most would think as harmless and incapable of defending themselves. And while he knew this appearance was deceptive since he could feel the power thrumming beneath his skin just waiting to be let out his new appearance offended him greatly. He did not like his extremely innocent looking façade and he knew that with such looks looking dangerous or threatening was an impossibility.

"_Harry_?"

"_Sorry, it's just a lot to take in_." Andromeda nodded in understanding and decided to tell him what little she knew.

"_You remember I told you inheritances are different for everyone, right?" at his nod she continued. "There are some wizarding bloodlines that have mixed with different creatures, since the level of power that takes to awaken this creature blood it's not seen often after several generations have passed, the creature contribution to the line remains dormant most of the time. In some rare cases when a witch or wizard has a very strong inheritance this creature blood is awaken giving them traits and powers belonging to the creature in their ancestry_."

"_So your telling me that someone in my dad's family married a creature a long time ago and now I am getting saddle with it?" _he asked incredibly.

"_Yes, more or less. But I don't think this comes from your fathers side. The Potter's where known for having Fae and Elven blood in their line and you are neither of those. No, I think this comes from your mothers side…"_

"_Wait, how can that be? wasn't my mom a muggleborn_?" Harry was getting pretty confused but Andromeda continued to explain as if he had not spoken.

"_Some wizarding lines have died out and others have branched into the muggle world because of squibs being abandoned by the old families. In the old days most kids that were found to be squibs where abandoned to fend for themselves in the muggle world, now a days there are laws in place that force the parents to care for their children until they reach majority but still most leave the wizarding world since their lack of magic make it hard for them to find their place there. While most pureblood would dny it to their dying breath the so called muggleborns are descendants of these squibs, usually after a couple generations have passed and the magic in their blood strengthens. After all their magic has to come from somewhere_."

"_Ok, so I got it from my mom. Still that does not explain what am I_?"

"_You young Harry are a kitsune_." Andromeda said with a big smile on her face.

"A what?"

"_A kitsune, there are fox spirits native to Asia. Kitsune's are known for their strong spiritual energy and their pickiness when it comes to finding a mate. They can also be extremely mischievous and quite the pranksters. A kitsune strength and age can be measured by the numbers of tails they have and the maximum is nine. Kitsune have three forms at their disposition but prefer the hybrid form you are sporting right now. They can turn into full foxes and can disguise themselves as full humans for periods of time_."

"_So, I can look normal again_?" Harry asked latching into the only piece of information that he felt could help him at the moment, especially if he wanted his vacation to be possible.

"_Well… it will probably take you some time since first you will need to learn to control whatever new powers you obtained and for that you have to discover what they are. Then you have to learn to turn into a fox since your creature side will feel more comfortable in that form and will probably push you to learn it first. I think your plans of starting your trip next week will have to be postponed._" Andromeda said all this looking apologetic since she knew these weren't the news Harry was most likely wanting to hear.

"_Nothing is ever easy huh? It's ok Andromeda I will just have to do some research into it and practice, I might even ask some of the shifters at Xavier's to help me out_." Suddenly Harry remembered what day it was and groaned. "_The guys are coming today right?"_

"_Sorry Harry but you knew they would want to wish you happy birthday and anyway they will see you sooner or later_."

"_Yea, yea I just hope they don't think me too weird_."

"_Don't worry dear, they will still like you, new appendages and all. Now go get dressed while I make something to eat_." With that Andromeda left Harry alone with his thoughts.

He knew he should be more surprised and even angrier at the fates who seemed to like having fun at his expense but could not bring enough feeling into it. After all since when has his life ever been normal?

#####

Thanks for all the nice reviews ;) Like I said before this will not be posted in a regular schedule since I am a college student and that comes first but I plan on publishing more every time I get the chance.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After having a long shower Harry realized that most of his clothes did not accommodate his tails very well. He had a large wardrobe since finishing Hogwarts he had decided to splurge a little and bought himself anything that caught his fancy and had thrown away everything of his time with his _family_, but now his new appendages did not let him dress comfortably without putting his pants on too low for comfort.

He had no other option than to spend some time doing magical adjustments to his clothes, which wasn't easy. In the end he manage to alter one outfit and knew he would have to do the same to others if he wanted to be able to use his clothes, the only good thing was that the magical alteration were seamless and if he managed to hide his tails the clothes would still fit him. By the time he was finished is was already lunch time and he was starving, so he made his way to the dining room where he knew Andromeda would be waiting.

###

"Surprise!/Happy Birthday!" Everyone was there, all smiling and welcoming him and despite himself Harry was quite surprised. He had expected them later in the day and it appeared that they had been informed of his new appearance since no one seemed surprised.

Soon he found himself receiving hugs, kisses and well wishes from his group of friends. They weren't all that many but it warmed him to see them there. Luna, Neville, Fred, George, Warren, Bobby, Kitty, Marie, Kurt, Teddy and Andromeda where all there to pass his birthday with him.

After lunch it appeared that the twins could not hold their tongues any longer

"Harry we could"

"Not help but notice"

"That you are looking"

"Incredibly sweet"

"And innocent"

"One would say pretty" at this point Harry was blushing so badly that one would think he was running a fever or had sun burn.

Neville came to his rescue after noticing the byplay, "Hey guys give the guy a break"

"Don't worry Neville I am used to these two knuckleheads and at least their comments are flattering others will not think the same" Harry could not help but dread what the reaction of the world at large would be at his new appearance.

"Not to worry Harry we are your friends and don't care what you look like, plus you do look like a cutie" Marie told him with a smile that held a teasing lilt at the end.

"All the people at the mansion accepted me and Hank, I believe they will have no problems with you". Commented Kurt in earnest.

As everyone added their supporting comments Harry found himself relaxing. He had good friends and they would help him and support him.

The rest of the day was passed amid laughter, they watched a movie, played some games and told stories. All in all it was one of his best birthdays to date.

###

**Kitsune**

Kitsune are believed to possess superior intelligence, long life, and magical powers. They are a type of yōkai, or spiritual entity, and the word kitsune is often translated as fox spirit in Japanese. Kitsune possess magical abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. Foremost among these is the ability to assume human form. The more tails a kitsune has—they may have as many as nine—the older, wiser, and more powerful it is. A kitsune can live multiple millennia depending in their power level.

Kitsune are known to possess the ability to perform wandless magic and are known to possess other rare abilities according to their level of power and age. Among these are the ability to generate fire or lightning, willful manifestation in the dreams of others, flight, invisibility, and the creation of illusions so elaborate as to be almost indistinguishable from reality.

Kitsune tend to keep to their isolated communities and rarely venture into human settlements unless the pull of a mate drives them to do so and it is known that when it happens the mate usually leaves with the Kitsune never to be seen again. In the rare cases where kitsune intermingle with humans not their mates and have kids the kitsune blood becomes a recessive trait in the family line. Only those with strong magical abilities can inherit the kitsune traits.

There is no such thing as a half kitsune, when a witch or wizard inherits the traits they become full kitsune with all that it entails. When a person becomes a kitsune they have to keep in mind that they will have to relearn how the see magic. A kitsune has no need for wands even if they can use them and are actually more powerful without them.

During the inheritance the witch or wizard will acquire the hybrid form of the kitsune and they will have to dedicate time and effort to learn how to transform into their other forms. A kitsune can turn into a multi-tailed fox, a human form and the hybrid form. While not much is known about these transformations it has been compared with an animagus transformation and can take up to six months to achieve after the individual in question has mastered their new magic's.

**Kitsune Mates**

A kitsune mates for life. Once a kitsune meets their perfect match they will never find another. The instant kitsune mates meets their mate they will feel the pull, pull that will also be felt by the mate in question even if they do not know what it means. One thing that is known is that a kitsune mate always has their life span expanded to match a kitsune's life span even if they are born before the kitsune in question.

A kitsune mate has to comply with certain characteristics in order for the mating to be successful. These characteristics vary depending of the nature of the kitsune, a kitsune can be submissive or dominant in nature.

To identify weather a kitsune is dominant or submissive one only has to look at their appearance. A dominant kitsune is characterized by their larger size, usually towering over six feet of height and have a stronger built. A submissive kitsune is known for its delicate built and small frame, never surpassing five and a half feet of height.

**Submissive Kitsune Mates**

A submissive kitsune mate has to prove there are strong enough to take care of the kitsune and any progeny they might have. A submissive kitsune feels the need to be courted and will probably resist initial advances. The courting has several stages thought they might vary between individuals.

There are several points in the courting procedure that are always the same, the kitsune will accept the courting with a kiss, there will be some kind of chase, the mate will offer gifts to the kitsune and if the kitsune accepts the bonding will get consummated at the end of the courting process. Courting periods have been known to last from weeks up to a year.

###

Harry together with his friends had spent the weekend looking for information on kitsune in the Black library and these had been the most detailed descriptions they had been able to find. There really wasn't all that much information on kitsune's known, but at least he now had an idea of what to expect.

There were no guides that said how to train kitsune powers or even where their hidden communities where, all that was known was that they came from Asia. _Oh well_

"Harry you should talk with the professor, there is bound to be a way he can help and some of the shape shifters might be able to help with your transformations once you have everything under control" said Marie.

"Yea, and you could use the danger room to train" Bobby interjected.

Harry nodded, his friends where right he needed help and the mansion was a good place to start.

"Ok, but let's wait till tomorrow since is already late and we should all get some rest."

After goodbyes where said Luna, Neville, the twins and Harry retired for the night.

###

The information on kitsune comes from wikipedia but some was changed to fit the story.

Thanks for all the reviews, it makes me really happy to know that people enjoy my writings.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Next morning Luna and Neville left for the first stop of their trip, Brazil. They were very excited to get a chance to explore the Amazon and its mysteries. Before leaving they said their goodbyes and gave Harry a way to contact them even in the depths of the forest.

The twins on the other hand had decided to stay until evening so that they could meet those in Xavier's institute, they were very curious about their different abilities and wanted to see the danger room for themselves.

"Harry!" Fred called out after Luna and Neville had left.

"Can we talk for a bit?" continued George.

"Sure, what's up?" Harry's voice held a tint of curiosity to it.

"Harry we don't know if you have heard but back home things have been hectic."

"There are articles almost every day speculating as to where you are"

"Why you left in the first place"

"And even some about the argument you had with our parents, Ron, Ginny and Hermione"

"Well let them talk, I don't care for their opinions." Harry wanted to live his life and was not about to let gossip ruin it for him, plus he has his inheritance to worry about.

"Yea, we understand but you deserve to know what's going on."

"And you are not one to fallow the papers so…"

"Anyway we also wanted to warn you, there have been rumors"

"That the ministry wants you as a poster boy"

"And that they are trying to manipulate the laws"

"To force you into returning…"

"Kingsley won't hear of it and is keeping the vultures at bay…"

"But elections are coming soon and who knows what the next minister will do." It was a testament to their worry for him that they were both serious and showed signs of anxiety for his wellbeing.

"You don't have to worry about the ministry doing anything to me, I have three citizenships not including the British one so if it comes down to it I can just drop it and they cannot force another's country's citizen into their biding." Harry said with a smile.

"Really?"

"From where?" now the twins were smiling and more relaxed.

"Well when I was born my mom made the process to approve my Irish citizenship since she was half-Irish and wanted me to have that too. There is also the American and Canadian citizenships I had applied for and was approved, there are others pending but since I have a passport for traveling I haven't gone to Gringotts to finalize them. I wanted to be prepared for when I left Hogwarts so I did it all in my last year there, I also arrange with the goblins a way to get into my accounts from any banks around the word, I even have a muggle bank account."

"We are glad to hear that"

"That way you don't have to go back"

"At least until everything has calmed down." Finished George with a slight grimace, he wasn't sure it would ever be calm enough for Harry to feel comfortable back home. After all he was everyone's hero and was bound to be hounded by reporters, fans and ministry official looking to gain favor.

"Don't worry guys, it's not like I will be going back anytime soon and I can always wear glamour's to visit." Harry finished with a roll of his eyes, there was no way in hell he was going back while he was stuck with fluffy ears and tails.

"Ok little brother"

"Let's go down"

"To visit the guys"

"At the mansion"

###

When they walked outside the others were already waiting for them and had planned to have a tour of the mansion before talking to the professor. Apparently the Gambit and Wolverine were back and all the X-men in the mansion were at a meeting.

Harry was curious about them since he knew they were aware of the wizarding world and might even recognize him for who he was. I did not worry him, after all the X-men had proved to be an honorable bunch and the professor himself vouched for them.

The first stop at the mansion was the game room, the also visited some class rooms, the kitchen, some of his friends bed rooms the grounds and even took a peek at the danger room.

"Do you think the professor will let me train in this room?" Harry asked.

"Yea I don't see why not, all the kids are trained here and you know he said you could enroll here if you wanted." Bobby was the first to answer.

"The professor mentioned you had not gotten your high school diploma yet and you could get that here while training" Kitty pointed out.

"Yea and with you newest mutation it's only logical that you stay at least till you get it under control" Marie could not help but say.

The twins and Harry were not sure what to say to that. Harry had not gotten around telling anyone what he really was and was not sure how to break the news, he knew that being a wizard he could cast illusions over himself to hide the problem with that was that not only was it draining to hold them for long but if someone bumped into him they would feel the tails. Plus his magic was a little wonky right now.

So his best option was to stay at Andromeda's and learn at the mansion but if he stayed sooner or later his new friends would realize something was off. It could be that they read a book in the library about magic or find a spelled object laying around or that he showed to many of his abilities and mutation tended to be limited to certain abilities within an individual not the whole range wizard had, hell the could even see his or someone else use their wands and wonder.

Maybe he should just tell them now and then they could find out the professor's opinion and weather his magic would affect the technology in the danger room, magic was known to fry electronics at times.

"Guys there is something I need to tell you before I talk to the professor."

"What? You can tell us anything ok." Said Marie and he could see Bobby, Warren, Kurt, Kitty and even the twins nodding along.

Harry fidgeted and looked around, he did not want to be overheard so he threw a wandless silencing ward over them and almost sighed with relief when it worked. "Well the thing is that I am not really a mutant" he could see they were about to comment so he held out his hand so they would let him finish. "Me, the twins, Andromeda, Teddy, Luna and Neville are all wizards, well Luna and Andromeda are witches, as in we are all magical."

He let a couple of seconds go so that it would sink in and then continued. "There is a world hidden from regular people, there all kinds of magical creatures from the children's fairy tales live, magic is real and in this wizarding world those who wild it live. I lived there for a while and was now off to see the world but my inheritance came so I have to learn to control it."

"Are you saying that dragons and unicorns are real?" ask Kitty, the other look at her.

"Of all he said that is what you have to ask?" asked an incredulous Warren.

"Well, yea, it would be cool if they were real"

Harry smiled. "Yea they are all real, there are also goblins, fairies, trolls, house elves, pixies, mermaids, centaurs and many others."

"Why tell us now" asked a curious Kurt.

"Because you are becoming good friends and I did not want you finding out by accident and feel betrayed, at first I was not sure if I could tell because there are laws against telling non-magicals unless they are family but the professor told me that in America mutants where considered as magical beings so it was ok to tell"

"Then how come we did not know" asked Marie with a frown

This time it was the twins that answered. "The thing is that while mutants are considered magicals",

"The new law was approved fairly recently"

"And the American magical government"

"Is still trying to devise a way to bring them into the secret"

"Without leaking it to the muggles."

"The thing is that while there are ways to track regular witches and wizard when they are born that method does not work for mutants. So they are having a harder time of it." Said Harry at last.

"Could we visit the magical world" Bobby had an exited glint in his eyes while he said this

"I don't see why not but it will have to wait till I can control my magic fully again and can hide my new appearance. There is also the fact that I am somewhat famous in that world." Answered Harry, and wasn't that an understatement.

"What our little brother"

"Means to say"

"Is that"

"If he sets foot"

"In the wizarding world"

"He might get mobbed by fans"

"Reporters and politicians"

"Harry is a hero in this world"

"Known as the boy-who-lived"

"The Savior"

"And don't forget the conqueror"

Harry who had been turning redder by the second choose to stop them before they could embarrass him further. "Guys stop, I think they get the picture."

The rest of the morning was passed explaining things about the wizarding world and the recent war with Voldemort. They talked until lunch and had a light meal together at the mansion grounds.

###

Alter lunch they walked towards the mansion to meet with the professor. They found him coming toward them in a corridor together with Logan and Remy.

The kids from the mansion greeted the professor and the new arrivals. But when Harry's eyes met with Logan's he froze.

_Shit_ was the one word that came to Harry's mind when he saw him. He could not believe it here standing in front of him was the most perfect man he had ever seen. He wasn't much taller than him but was definitely bigger than him and his white muscle shirt did not leave much to the imagination. He could see the defined muscle bulging underneath and had he could not help but wonder how it would feel to touch them.

When he looked back to Logan's face he saw his smirk and knew he had been caught staring and blushed a bright red, he could almost feel the heat coming from his face in waves.

###

Finally Logan makes his appearance =) I hope you all enjoy what I have got so far. Thanks for all the reviews, I did not expect for this to be so well received and it makes me really happy, hopefully I will get a break at school and post the next chapter soon, but I make no promises I start midterms this week and it promises to be a very busy time for me.


End file.
